Vince Ruta, an article
Vince Ruta "Cleaning house" in military environments, where commands are issued by others who do not have firsthand knowledge of those being advanced is never easy. The Captain of my first ship; was relieved at gun point; after the 3 big black limo's pulled up on the pier, at sunrise on a Sunday morning, on the Naval Base in Norfolk . I was only just reported aboard 2 weeks prior, but the incidents that lead up to that little blip on a career of some thousand service members and a ships operating history spanning some 40 plus years where apparently the justification. In short; the application of a precise cutting tool, to rapidly and effectively excise a malignant growth from the otherwise healthy body is demanded to protect the vital organs. No one will care it is overkill, or that the tool is a near demigod, of a dual sexual identity; it’s the end result that is the dominant overriding need. "the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few or the one" - Often the clean-up can then be left to someone of lessor ability; knowing they will grow into the role having that vivid recent example of what can happen if they fail... Erica will not fail, and is simply too effective and accurate in the application, with a talent to ferret out the festering pustules no matter how deeply they are buried cannot be ignored. Anyone with a need greater then they can see with such a device at their disposal would be a fool not to apply it. I only regret the pin point precision at the business end of a rapier ; it is about as visually entertaining as the application of a large bore handgun against a small insignificant rodent that was only a minor annoyance but had to be dealt with. Not nearly as entertaining or satisfying as say long swords on a melee field for a crown tournament. You spoiled me with the description of other sword fights; and got my hopes up with the tossing of the chip into the recycler. I was drooling with anticipation…… then one line and it was done…. Talk about teasing ….. and now you have set the bait yet again. AND AGAIN we are on the edge of our seats – wondering will this be the visceral, wordsmithed, fight to satisfy the blood lust of all those who feel one in spirit with the duality of the 2 in one, from the ice world; or the techno engineering marvels of the futuristic visions you inspire, or a combination of blood, technology, and god like powers mashed together so it grows our hero heroin yet more, as they progress to their ultimate destiny. May the creator of us all grant me the strength to hang on with the patience of the saints we live to emulate – I am seriously hooked regardless Dear Vince, this is a very deep insight, into something I too experienced in the United States Marine Corps. Almost all the Admirals...heck every military character In my stories has or had in some extent a real-life counterpart. All the way from Stahl (Mad Dog), McElligott (A real-life British sub commander I once met)To the Swybin Swybars, Admiral Tores and every Masterchief, gunny, squid, ground pounder, jar head and coastie I ever met. What you describing is, as a matter of fact, subject of a class at Quantico and I assume in the academies of other branches as well. I promised you to describe the next sword fight in greater detail. Yours truly Vanessa Category:Pateron